


Die Familie und das Rudel

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manchmal sind Familien blutsverwandt, manchmal sind sie ein Werwolfsrudel und ihre Eltern.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Chris Argent, Chris Argent & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Melissa McCall & Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack & The McCall Pack
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484
Kudos: 1





	1. Das Rudel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Lydia, Scott und Stiles verbringen den Weihnachtsabend miteinander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Essen, Emeto (referenziert)**

Erica und Boyd haben eingekauft, während Isaac zu Scott ist, um mit ihm zusammen einen Kartoffelsalat zu machen. (Das ist die offizielle Erklärung, in Wirklichkeit basteln sie an einem Geschenk für Derek, das ihn gehörig aus den Socken hauen soll.)

Stiles ist bei Derek geblieben und hilft ihm den Baum zu dekorieren, weil sich keiner darum gerissen hat und weil es schon so lange her ist, dass er den Baum geschmückt hat. (Und da ist sein Vater bei ihm gewesen, nicht so wie jetzt, da er den heiligen Abend mit dem Rudel verbringt und erst am Weihnachtsmorgen nach Hause fährt, um Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen.)

Allison und Lydia haben sich erst für den Abend angekündigt, weil sie _Mädchenkram_ erledigen müssen (oder zumindest erklärt sich Stiles so, warum die beiden noch nicht da sind. Schließlich ist Allison immer total wild darauf, Weihnachtskugeln an Tannenzweige zu hängen).

»Hast Du Erica gesagt, dass sie Zuckerstangen mitbringen soll?«, fragt Stiles und starrt den rot-blau-gold-silberfarbenen Christbaumschmuck an, während er sich darüber wundert, wer auf die Idee gekommen ist, so eine Dekoration auszusuchen.

(»Der Baum muss traditionell rot sein«, sagt Derek und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, ohne dabei auch nur das Gesicht zu verziehen.

»So ein Unsinn«, erwidert Lydia und sieht Derek (und damit auch Stiles, weil sie seit ihrem Zusammenkommen ja _eine Pärchenverschmelzung_ erlitten haben) entnervt an. »Der Baum sollte blau sein.«

Erica und Scott werfen ein, dass Gold doch ein guter Kompromiss sei, was durch Boyds und Isaac einstimmige Wahl von Silber zunichte gemacht wird. Nur Peters »dann macht ihn halt bunt« hält sie davon ab, sich gegenseitig wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit zu bekriegen.)

Stiles hat immer nur den Anspruch an die Dekoration, dass Zuckerstangen an den Baum gehängt werden, die er im Laufe des Abends heimlich abnehmen und essen kann. (Jeder weiß es, deswegen ist es auch nicht mehr wirklich _heimlich_ , aber sie lassen Stiles in dem Glauben.)

Nach einem Schulternzucken seitens Derek behängen sie den Baum und warten darauf, dass Scott und Isaac oder vorzugsweise Erica und Boyd zurückkommen.

  


* * *

  


Tatsächlich sind es Lydia und Allison, die als erste an die Tür des geheimen Werwolfversteckes, das eigentlich nur Dereks Wohnung ist, klopfen. Sie haben sich in Schale geworfen (Lydia trägt ein mintfarbenes Kleid und ist immer noch Stiles' Königin; und Allison trägt einen cremefarbenen Cardigan zu einem schlichten, schwarzen Kleid, das sie neben Lydia vollkommen verblassen lässt; auch, wenn Scott das niemals zugeben würde) und haben Berge an Geschenken in ihren Armen.

»Es ist unser erstes Weihnachten zusammen«, sagt Lydia, kaum dass sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hat. Dereks Blick lässt sie hinzufügen: »Das erste, das wir zusammen verbringen auf jeden Fall. Als Freunde. Ohne Konfrontationen und den Rest.«

Sie haucht Stiles einen Kuss auf die Wange und wirft Derek einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen soll _ich toleriere Dich, schätz' Dich besser glücklich_. Dann geht sie ins Wohnzimmer und legt ihre Geschenke unter den kunterbunt geschmückten Baum.

Dann hängt sie eine Zuckerstange an einen tiefhängenden Ast und zwinkert Stiles zu.

Allison umarmt Stiles und dann Derek (den mit etwas Vorbehalt, man weiß ja nie, ob er einem nicht doch die Kehle durchbeißen will), ungeschickt, aber herzlich, und geht dann ebenfalls nach drinnen, um ihre Geschenke neben Lydias zu legen.

Beide haben ihre Präsente in weißes Papier geschlagen.

  


* * *

  


Isaac benutzt seinen Schlüssel, um sich und Scott in die Wohnung zu lassen. Dann stellen sie die mitgebrachten Speisen (Kartoffelsalat und Preiselbeer-irgendwas von Scotts Mum, das Stiles wahrscheinlich lieber nicht probieren sollte, seit ihm vor einer paar Jahren kotzübel davon geworden ist) auf den Tisch und legen die Geschenke, die Isaac auf dem Arm hat, unter den Baum.

Der Stamm des Baumes und der Halter sind gar nicht mehr zu sehen, dabei haben gerade einmal vier Leute ihre Geschenke hingelegt, was Stiles auf den Gedanken bringt, er könnte die von sich und Derek ebenfalls dazu tun.

(Die von Derek erkennt man gleich, weil sie genauso ordentlich eingepackt sind wie die von Lydia. Stiles sind unordentlich und zerknittert und irgendwie stiles-mäßig eingepackt.)

  


* * *

  


Irgendwann kommen auch Erica und Boyd. (Isaac lässt sie herein.)

Sie haben Take-Away Container vom Chinesen dabei und stellen sie auf den Tisch. Irgendwie beschwert sich keiner, weil es zu ihrem Rudel passt. (Und Stiles isst viel zu wenig chinesisches Take-Away, weil er weiß, dass sein Vater sich die Reste unter den Nagel reißen würde und es ja eigentlich nicht darf.)

Lydia schiebt den Tofu auf ihren Nudeln hin und her, bis Allison, die neben ihr sitzt, ihr ihren Glückskeks zuschiebt und sie anlächelt. (Lydia hat gern Glück für zwei. Aber nicht, wenn sie es von ihrer besten Freundin nehmen muss.)

(Und Stiles ist sowieso glücklich für fünf Leben, weil er eine so wundervolle Familie hat, die gar nicht mit ihm verwandt ist.)


	2. Der wahre Alpha und die Krankenschwester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa nimmt Scott mit auf einen weihnachtlichen Ausflug.

Sie sitzen im Auto, weil Scott sich sehnlicher als alles andere gewünscht hat, vor Weihnachten in einen Freizeitpark zu fahren, und es in der Nähe von Beacon Hills keinen gibt. Melissa sitzt am Steuer und versucht den Verkehr im Auge zu behalten und ihren Sohn davon abzuhalten, das Fenster herunterzukurbeln und die eiseskalte Dezemberluft ins Auto zu lassen. 

»Scott, zappel' nicht so herum, ich muss mich konzentrieren«, sagt sie und Scott setzt sich auf seine Hände, damit er seine Mutter nicht zu sehr ablenkt. (Er ist ein guter Sohn, denkt sie sich immer wieder, und sie ist so stolz auf ihn. Ihre Erziehung hätte so schief gehen können, aber Scott ist gut. Gut erzogen, gut geworden, einfach in jeder Hinsicht _gut_. Sie _weiß_ , dass er sie niemals enttäuschen wird. Davon ist sie überzeugt.)

(Sie kann ja nicht wissen, dass er neun Jahre später von einem Werwolf gebissen wird und ihr lange Zeit großen Kummer bereiten wird. Sie kann auch nicht wissen, dass er ihr noch viel mehr Kummer bereiten wird, wenn er endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrückt und sich vor ihr offenbart.)

Scott starrt mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster, weil sie nicht oft aus Beacon Hills herauskommen, und schon gar nicht zu einem Freizeitpark.

Er findet es schade, dass Stiles nicht mitkommen kann, aber er nimmt es hin, weil seine Mutter zu viel Spaß bedeutet, als dass er traurig über etwas weniger Großartigkeit ist.

(Scott kann noch nicht wissen, dass seine Mutter nicht nur Spaß bedeutet, sondern auch Verantwortung und Vertrauen. Er kann noch nicht wissen, dass er sich eines Tages mit Isaac, den er noch gar nicht kennt, in das Zimmer seiner Mutter schleichen wird, um ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar zu drücken und sie vor all dem Bösen zu beschützen, von dem sie nicht einmal ahnt.)

Es ist ein Freizeitparkbesuch. Nur das.


	3. Die Jägerin und der Jäger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist der Versuch eines normalen Lebens.

Allison soll eigentlich aus dem Familiengeschäft herausgehalten werden, solange es geht. Chris und Victoria halten sich also von einem Großteil der Familie fern, um mit allen Mitteln zu vermeiden, dass Allison zu früh von Werwölfen und Jägern hört.

(Chris will ihr ersparen, so aufzuwachsen, wie er und Kate es mussten, auch wenn er ihr trotzdem immer wieder Sachen zuspielt, die sie auf ihr späteres Leben als Jägerin vorbereiten sollen. Natürlich weiß er, dass er sie nicht ewig von allem abschotten kann, was mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun hat, aber irgendwie hofft er darauf. Sie ist doch seine kleine Tochter Allison.)


	4. Das Biest und der böse Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein gewöhnliches Weihnachtsessen bei den Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Essen**

Derek ist davon überzeugt, dass es nichts Schöneres gibt, als das Weihnachtsfest mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Wenn er dann mit Laura und Cora am Tisch sitzt und auf das gemeinsame Abendessen wartet, während er seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel Peter dabei zuhört, wie sie über Gott und die Welt reden. 

(Sie haben sich gut verstanden, Thalia und Peter, so viel weiß Derek immer noch. Auch wenn Peter schon immer manipulativ und durchgedreht war. Thalia wusste, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatte. Nur Derek weiß es nicht.)

Cora versucht, frühzeitig Essen von den verschiedenen Platten auf ihren Teller zu häufen, aber ihre Mutter schlägt ihr jedes einzelne Mal wieder auf die Finger, um sie davon abzuhalten.

Derek lacht sie dafür nur aus.

(Laura hat sich immer aus allem herausgehalten, wenn sie sich nicht dazu genötigt gesehen hat, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie hat lieber beobachtet und nachgedacht und das Handeln ihrer Mutter oder Derek überlassen. Vielleicht wäre sie deswegen ein so guter Alpha gewesen. Weil sie viel besonnener war als Derek es je sein könnte.)

Derek lächelt, als seine Mutter den Braten anschneidet und erst Laura und dann Peter ein Stück auf den Teller legt.

( _Oh, wie er diese Rudelmentalitäten vermisst._ )


	5. Rotkäppchen und der Polizist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein gewöhnliches Weihnachtsessen der Stilinskis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Essen, Tod (referenziert)**

Stiles trägt den roten Strickpullover, den er von seiner Mutter zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat und der ihm eigentlich viel zu groß ist. Sein Vater hält seine Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her zum Esstisch, auf dem das Weihnachtsessen angerichtet ist, für das seine Mutter den ganzen Tag in der Küche gestanden hat.

Sie setzen sich hin und Stiles wartet darauf, dass seine Mutter sich neben ihn setzt, damit sie das Gebet sprechen können, auf das sein Vater so viel wert legt. 

Weihnachten ist schon immer Stiles’ Lieblingszeit gewesen, obwohl nicht seine ganze Familie anwesend ist, sondern nur seine Mutter und sein Vater und zu späteren Zeiten auch Scott und dessen Mutter. 

Vielleicht mag er es gerade deswegen so gern, weil er sich darauf verlassen kann, nur mit Menschen umgeben zu sein, die er liebt und die ihn lieben. (Er könnte sich nicht vorstellen mit jemandem den heiligen Abend zu verbringen, den er nicht mindestens so sehr liebt, wie er Scott liebt. Unmöglich einfach.)

Stiles Blick fällt auf die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, während er einen Berg Kartoffeln mit Erbsen und Karotten in sich hinein schaufelt. Wie gern er jetzt schon alles aufreißen würde, auf dem sein Name steht. Aber das darf er nicht und das weiß er. (Er will nicht, dass seine Mutter böse auf ihn ist, weil er sich nicht an Regeln halten kann, die sie gemeinsam ausgemacht haben.)

Weihnachten ist harmonisch, das ist es immer. Weihnachten ist voller Familiengefühle und Gemeinsamkeiten. Und Stiles liebt es. Jede Sekunde, die er sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen kann. Jeden Moment mit seiner Familie und jeden Augenblick in seinem trauten Heim.

(Heute sind die Weihnachten mit seinem Vater irgendwie trostlos und sie sprechen kein Gebet mehr vor dem Essen. Stiles trägt noch immer rote Strickpullover, aber gekaufte, weil er nicht stricken kann und es niemanden gibt, der ihm welche stricken würde. 

Und erst wenn Melissa und Scott kommen, wird es irgendwie zu einem richtigen Weihnachten, das nicht aus Erinnerungen an Mama Stilinski besteht.)


	6. Der Jäger und das Biest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris und Peter trauern auf ihre eigene Weise um Töchter, die sie nicht mehr haben oder niemals hatten. Gemeinsam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Trauer, Tod (referenziert)**

Chris hat oft überlegt, was genau er tun soll, seit er Allison verloren hat. Er hat versucht mit Isaac zu reden und ihn zu verstehen, hat versucht mit ihm den Schmerz über ihren Verlust zu teilen, aber letztendlich ist Isaac nur ein Freund gewesen, aber kein Vater. Isaac hat nicht so viel von Allison gekannt und geliebt, wie Chris es hat. Und Isaac hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sich Familie anfühlt. (Oder zumindest hat er keine Ahnung, wie sich Familie außerhalb eines Rudels anfühlt.)

Chris kennt niemanden, der _verlorene Tochter_ -Schmerz hat. Chris fühlt sich allein. Und er versucht damit klarzukommen, das versucht er wirklich, aber manchmal will es nicht. 

Dann sitzt er einfach in Allisons Zimmer und weint. Weint über ihr verlorenes Leben und seine verlorene Zeit mit ihr.

 _Ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen sollen_ , denkt er, obwohl er weiß, dass das Unsinn ist. Das hätte er gar nicht können, aber es ist einfacher sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, als ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie _einfach gegangen_ ist. Weil sie ihm nicht die Chance gegeben hat, sich von ihr zu verabschieden und sich stattdessen um Scott gesorgt hat, der sie noch nicht einmal lange genug gekannt hat, um _wirklich wichtig_ und _nennenswert_ zu sein.

Und Chris steht ganz allein da, weil er ein _Vater_ ist und ein _Jäger_ und es nichts zu umsorgen und nichts zu jagen gibt. Er hat seine Frau verloren, die er über alles geliebt hat, und seine Schwester, mit der er so viel durchgemacht hat, und seine Tochter, die viel zu jung zum Sterben war.

* * *

Peter hat nie gewusst, dass er eine Tochter hat, die er lieben und umsorgen könnte, wenn er das Bedürfnis danach gehabt hätte. (Und er hat natürlich nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, eine eigene Familie zu haben, nachdem seine bei diesem Feuer umgekommen ist. Natürlich nicht, nein, nein, _neinneinnein_ , denn das wäre viel zu schmerzvoll.)

Peter hat niemanden, mit dem er über sich und seine Wünsche und Gefühle sprechen kann, weil Derek sich einen Scheiß für ihn interessiert, seit er ihn ein bisschen mit seinem Alpha-Dasein getriezt hat (also bitte, was war daran denn so schlimm? Er hat sich doch nur gegen die Alphas wappnen wollen!), obwohl sie eigentlich Familie sind und sich umeinander kümmern sollten. Und sonst kann er jeden anderen vergessen. (Scott und Stiles, Isaac und Lydia, Cora und jeden verdammt noch mal anderen auch.)

Dann versucht er, die Erkenntnis, eine Tochter zu haben, die so alt ist wie Dereks _gesamtes Rudel_ , zu verdauen, aber er … _kann_ es nicht. Kann nicht verarbeiten, dass er eine _Tochter_ hat, die er immer noch nicht kennt und die keine Ahnung hat, dass sie einen Vater hat, der sie lieben _möchte_.

Aber letztendlich steht Peter ganz allein da, weil er seine Familie verloren hat und im Wunsch, etwas Ähnliches aufzubauen, auch die letzten verloren hat, die ihm wichtig gewesen sind. (Und weil bei dem Versuch, sich selbst zu retten, alles noch viel schlimmer geworden ist.)

* * *

Chris und Peter sind allein und Peter denkt sich, dass er es allein nicht mehr aushält, wenn er nicht bald jemanden trifft, mit dem er sein Leid teilen kann. (Und wer wäre da naheliegender als Chris, der seine Tochter verloren hat und so etwas ähnliches wie Peter empfindet, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel schlimmer ist, wenn man sein Kind gekannt hat.)

»Du hast keine Ahnung«, sagt Chris, nachdem Peter an seine Tür geklopft hat, »absolut keine Ahnung, wie es ist, seine Tochter zu verlieren. Zu wissen, dass man niemals wieder Zeit mit ihr verbringen wird.«

Aber Peter lässt sich von so etwas nicht abhalten, lässt sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder und starrt Chris an, während er sagt: »Kannst Du Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, sein Kind nie kennengelernt zu haben?«

Doch Chris kann sich das ganz und gar nicht vorstellen, weil alles in dieser Wohnung ihn an Allison erinnert (wenigstens nicht an Allison _und_ Victoria, das hätte ihn den Verstand gekostet) und er keinen Schritt durch diese verfluchte Stadt gehen kann, ohne sich dabei daran erinnern zu müssen, was er alles verloren hat. Und was er alles falsch gemacht hat und ihn somit hierhin geführt hat. In die Einsamkeit.

»Geh’, Hale«, sagt er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, »und komm’ ja nicht wieder her.«

Peter denkt nicht einmal daran und legt seinen Arm auf die Lehne des Sofas. Seine Finger malen Muster in den Stoff und er zwingt sich, zu sagen: »Es tut mir leid.«

Unverständnis, weswegen er »wegen Allison« hinzufügt, als würde das irgendetwas klarer machen. (Er will seinen Frust von der Seele reden. Will _Mitgefühl_ und nicht dieses ewige _Du bist selber schuld, also verzieh’ Dich_ , das ihm sein eigener Neffe entgegen bringt.)

»Es tut mir leid, dass Du Dein Kind verloren hast«, spezifiziert er also und lässt Chris noch immer nicht aus den Augen. »Ich dachte, wir könnten uns gegenseitig irgendwie darüber hinweg helfen, dass wir etwas Unersetzbares verloren haben, aber da hab’ ich mich wohl geirrt.«

Peter steht auf und verlässt die Wohnung der Argents, ohne dass er eine Erwiderung von Chris erhalten hätte. Aber vielleicht braucht er die gar nicht, weil er Chris zum Nachdenken gebracht hat.

* * *

»Was willst Du hier, Argent?«, fragt Peter und weiß ganz genau, warum Chris zwei Tage nach ihrem Gespräch zu ihm kommen sollte. »Ich dachte, das hätte sich erledigt.«

Trotzdem lässt er Chris nach drinnen, weil er seine Chance wittert, jemanden verstehen zu lassen, wie sehr er _die Tochter, die niemals einen Namen von ihm erhalten wird_ vermisst und wie sehr er leidet. 

»Es tut mir leid«, sagt Chris und sieht überall hin, nur nicht zu Peter, der vor ihm steht und die Arme verschränkt hat. »Deiner Tochter wegen.« Er räuspert sich. »Es tut mir leid, dass Du Dein Kind verloren hast. Das ist schrecklich.«

Peter nickt und setzt sich neben ihn.

* * *

Chris und Peter schweigen viel, wenn sie zusammen sind. Und wenn sie reden, dann geht es um _Hätte_ s und _Wäre_ s und _Könnte_ s. Vor allem aber geht es um _Vielleicht_ s und _ich weiß es nicht_ s. (»Vielleicht sieht meine Tochter mir ähnlich«, »vielleicht wäre Allison keine Anführerin geworden, sondern ganz normal«, »vielleicht hätte ich mich mehr um sie kümmern müssen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte«, »vielleicht hätte sie eingewilligt, mit mir hier wegzuziehen«, »vielleicht könnte ich sie finden«, »ich weiß es nicht«, »ich weiß es nicht …«)

Aber irgendwie wird es besser, wenn sie nicht allein sind und nicht weiter wissen. Irgendwie tut es dann nicht mehr ganz so weh, über _vielleicht_ -Töchter und _nicht mehr da_ -Töchter zu sprechen, denen man nach Gutenachtgeschichten auf die Stirn küsst. Und irgendwie ist es dann fast so, als wären sie miteinander befreundet. Und gar nicht mehr allein.


End file.
